


Bands, Blood, and Ice Packs

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl





	Bands, Blood, and Ice Packs

This was not how the day was supposed to go. When you bought tickets to Warped Tour months ago you never thought the day would end up like this. At least not when you had done this festival countless of times before. These things only happened to rookies, not Warped Tour veterans. And it definitely didn’t happen to Warped Tour veterans at 11:30 in the morning.

Yet, there you were sitting in the First Aid building while your favorite bands were quite possibly playing their set. At least it was cold in this room…or maybe that was the ice on your head. Either way it was cold.

“I can’t believe you passed out before we even got in,” you best friend whined.

“It’s hotter than hell outside. It’s not entirely my fault!”

“Whatever, are you gonna be okay in here?”

“You’re leaving me?” you scoffed.

“Well, I mean I came to see bands not sit in the First Aid building, despite how attractive that EMT is.”

“Whatever.”

Without even looking back your so called best friend left you in the room. Groaning, you laid your head back down on the makeshift bed. The ice you had received upon entry perched atop your head.

For a long time you were the only one in the nice air conditioned room, which didn’t make you feel any better. Here you were a frequent festival goer and you couldn’t handle a little bit of heat, how pathetic.

In the midst of your self-pitying the doors to the First Aid swung open. An EMT entered with a boy closely trailing behind. You secretly hoped it was another heat victim to boost your ego. Unfortunately, luck was not on your side The boy was holding ice only to his nose, and not his head. He appeared to be bleeding making your already weak body even weaker. It just had to be blood.

“Just go sit over there. We’re gonna get you some paper and more ice,” the EMT said to the boy.

Of course the boy sat right next to you, with the EMT tending to him right away. The bleeding soon subsided but his shirt was now covered in his own blood.

“At least it makes me look punk rock,” the boy grinned when the EMT pointed it out. I couldn’t help but chuckle. He thought his own blood made him more punk rock, boy was he wrong. “Are you laughing at me?”

“Well, you know having your own blood on you doesn’t really give you punk rock cred.”

“Coming from the girl who has blue dye running down her face and an ice pack on her head.”

Ouch. He did have a point though. You really weren’t anymore punk rock than him in fact, both of you ranked quite close on the punk rock scale. You both had colored hair (yours blue, his green), both had a few tattoos, and both had enough piercing to scare the elderly. Not to mention, both of you were currently in the first aid of the perfect music festival.

Considering you both were in the same situation you decided to change your attitude. Maybe a conversation with a rather cute boy could be the change of mood this day needed.

“So what exactly did you do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“You got a bloody nose from the heat?” you teased, knowing damn well that wasn’t the reason he was here. Though it would have made you passing out less embarrassing.

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned. “I obviously got punched in a very violent mosh pit.”

“At twelve thirty? I’ve never seen a violent mosh pit that early in the day.”

“Fine! I tripped over some kids shoe and my face collided with a tent,” he groaned.

You burst out laughing. That was better than getting a random bloody nose in this heat. You thought for sure Mr. six foot green haired boy would have been in here because of a mosh pit accident.

“It’s not funny,” he mumbled. “It actually really hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” you chocked, still laughing.

“It’s bad enough that my friends ditched me, I don’t need a cute girl laughing at me too.”

That made you stop laughing. Your face instantly growing hot, but not as hot as before you passed out. As if expected, the mood of the room took an unexpected turn. Your usual sarcastic demeanor had neglected you, leaving you fumbling for words.

“What happened to you anyway?”

“I uh - I passed out.”

“At noon?” he teased.

“No actually, at eleven this morning,” you groaned.

“What?” he laughed. “You didn’t even make it inside before you passed out! And here you were giving me shit, what a rookie.”

“Excuse me,” you scoffed. “I’ll have you know I’ve been doing this for five years now. I am not a rookie. In fact, someone who trips over shoes seem more like a rookie to me.”

“Who leaves a shoe in the middle of the pathway anyway!”

The both of you sat in silence for a while, icing your physical and emotional wounds the two of you had just undergone. You were feeling quite better now that you had rested for two hours causing you to grow bored of the silence.

“What’s your name?” you asked, eager to cure the silence.

“Michael.”

In return you told him your name and the two of you once again were talking, less hostile this time. It became clear that the both of you had very similar music tastes, almost every band you had come to see so had Michael. What were the odds? Of course, that would have been the perfect story aside from the fact the both of you had probably missed some of those bands while in the first aid.

The room began to get more crowded as one o'clock got closer and the heat outside got more brutal. The once open and air conditioned room was getting too stuffy for your liking, despite the conversation you were having with Michael.

“It’s too crowded in here.”

“My nose is better, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” you said, a confused look on your face. Why was he asking how you were feeling?

“Well, then we should get back out there. I sure didn’t buy a ticket to Warped Tour to sit in the first aid all day.”

“Yeah, me either”

After assuring the EMTs that you were feeling fine and that Michael’s nose wasn’t broken the two of you abandoned the air conditioned room. Back out in the heat things were in full swing. Music could be heard from the stages scattered around the fairgrounds and the dirt clouds were floating around. Warped Tour was going strong.

“Thanks for keeping me company in there Michael.”

“I should be thanking you.”

“So uh I guess I’ll see you around?” You said despite the fact that both of you were still standing next to each other in front of the giant inflatable of set times.

“Hey didn’t you want to see The Wonder Years? They’re on in five minutes.”

“Yeah I did!” you said.

Without even planning on it you managed to do the one thing you had never done at Warped Tour but always wanted to. You spent the entire day with a cute boy who seemed to think you were cute too. Neither one of you even bothered to check in with your so called friends, having too much fun with each other. In fact the two of you did a better job by yourselves. You watched out for shoes in the grass and Michael made sure you drank water every half an hour. It was kinda cute.

“You know I was right about you,” you said to Michael. The two of you were currently in the crowd watching Man Overboard’s set. They were closing the Unicorn stage tonight.

“Oh yeah what’s that?” Michael said, averting his eyes from the stage to look down at you.

“You definitely aren’t punk rock.” 

“And here I thought we had gotten over this.”

“It’s the truth. You’re not punk rock but you are pop punk, and that’s way better,” you smiled.


End file.
